Sick day
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: Toothless gets sick while Stoick is out on a business trip. Hiccup is forced into the role of caretaker for his sick baby boo - sorry, his brother. Modern AU. Human dragons. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I never will. All rights go to DreamWorks, who made the movies and the series, and Cressida Cowell, the author of the books. In case you didn't read the summary properly, this is a modern AU fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Toothless sneezed, sniffling and shivering as Hiccup led him to his room and tucked him back into bed. "Stop getting up so much," Hiccup chided. "You're sick."

"Shut up, dork," Toothless groaned, staggering over to the bathroom. "And stop saying I'm sick. I'm not."

"Yeah, nice try," Hiccup replied. "You have a fever, you're sneezing all the time, you're pale and clammy and you have a stuffed-up nose. You are definitely sick." Toothless sighed and resigned himself to letting Hiccup tuck him in. He hadn't been tucked in since he was a toddler and it embarrassed him. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No," Toothless snapped, sulking as he wrapped himself in a blanket. Hiccup wanted to laugh at how Toothless was pouting into a blanket, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. His brother was sick, and since their dad was out on a day-long business trip and had left them alone for the time being, he had to be his brother's keeper.

"OK, bud. But if you need anything, just tell me," Hiccup replied. "Here. Some tissues." Hiccup left a box of tissues for his raven-haired brother and left the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand stretch towards the box of tissues like a zombie and grab it. Maybe Toothless needed his help more than he admitted.

* * *

It wasn't long until Toothless cut himself a slice of humble pie and asked for something from Hiccup. "Hiccup?" he asked, swallowing his pride.

"Yeah, bud?" Hiccup asked, appearing in his room in an instant. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

"Not really, but thanks," Toothless replied. "Um, Hiccup? Can you get me a sandwich or something? I'm a little hungry."

"We're out of bread, bud," Hiccup replied. "I'll heat up some of your favourite tomato soup for you instead." Toothless smiled.

"Thank you," Toothless croaked, sneezing. Hiccup handed him a tissue, and Toothless wiped his face with it. Hiccup placed a hand on his brother's forehead and left it there for a few seconds.

"Still feverish, are you? I'll get the thermometer from the bathroom and check your temperature," Hiccup decided.

"Don't have a fever," Toothless groaned. "Just get me some food."

"Fine, you big baby boo," Hiccup teased. "I'll see if they've got any formula left at the store in case you get thirsty."

"Don't call me that!" Toothless stammered, blushing. "And I don't need formula, either!" But Hiccup was already gone.

Toothless settled back into bed as he waited for his tomato soup. When Hiccup brought it to him five minutes later, it was on a tray, next to a thermometer.

"I'll have to check your temperature before you eat anything," Hiccup explained. Toothless shook his head. "Oh, you're not going to open your mouth? That's fine, I'll just put it under your arm, you big baby boo."

"I'm not a - mmph!" Toothless yelped as Hiccup stuck the thermometer into his mouth.

"Oh, good, you opened your mouth," Hiccup smiled. "Now just keep it like that so it can get a reading." Toothless pouted as his temperature was found to be 38 degrees Celsius (100.4 degrees Fahrenheit). He definitely had a fever.

"Well, would you look at that?" Toothless nervously smiled, as Hiccup tapped his foot impatiently. "It seems I'm a little bit sick . . . hehe."

"If I see you getting out of bed for anything except to go to the bathroom, I am going to tie you down to the bed, you hear me?" Hiccup threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Toothless sighed. _As if Hiccup would really tie me to the bed,_ Toothless thought as he ate his soup. Once he had a full stomach, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At three o'clock, Toothless woke up with a mouth as dry as a desert. He needed a cup of water. "Hiccup?" he called, tentatively. Nobody came. "Buddy?" Again, nothing. He suddenly felt a stab of pain in his stomach. Hunger. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He'd just have to get that water himself.

As he trudged through the house in search of the kitchen, Toothless felt more and more dizzy. He steadied himself on the banister and continued walking to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of tap water and sat in the living room to drink it. "Finally, some water," he said to himself, as he gulped it down.

"Toothless, what are you doing out of bed?" Hiccup asked. Toothless gulped, unknowingly swallowing the last of the water.

"I was thirsty," Toothless told him.

"Why didn't you just call for me?" Hiccup glared.

"You weren't answering!" Toothless replied angrily. He put his glass down and stood up, only to suffer another dizzy spell and fall to his knees. Hiccup rushed to get him back up, all anger forgotten.

"Easy, bud, just lean on me," Hiccup muttered. "I've got you. I've got you."

"Stop treating me like a baby," Toothless muttered, feverishly. "I'm not a baby! I'm not!"

"I know, I know," Hiccup soothed. "Just . . . just lean on me, OK?" Toothless nodded.

The boys made it up the stairs with no problems, as Hiccup tucked Toothless into bed all over again. "I'm sorry, Hiccup," Toothless replied.

"It's fine," Hiccup replied, giving Toothless a few ticklish pokes to his tummy. "That must have been the cold talking."

"Ahahahahahaha!" Toothless giggled. He was too weak to fight back or get away, so he just sat there and took it. "No mohohohohore, Hiccup!"

"Is that the cold or my brother talking?" Hiccup teased, drawing Toothless in closer so he couldn't get away from the hysterical raspberries being blown on his stomach. The tickling stopped, though, which pleased Toothless. But he wasn't exactly happy a few minutes later when Hiccup left the room . . . and returned with some rope.

"What's that for?" Toothless asked, gulping with fear.

"Tying you up," Hiccup replied. "I told you that if you got out of bed, I'd tie you to it, and I'm going to keep my promise." As he talked, he tied Toothless' ankles together, then tied them to the end of the bed and moved forwards so he could do the same to his brother's wrists.

"Hiccup, it's too tight!" Toothless whined, squirming.

"Really? I guess I'll have to check and make sure," Hiccup replied. But after checking the rope, he found it to be just fine.

"Well, I checked the rope and it should be fine for . . . you," Hiccup trailed off as he saw that there was no more point in talking. Toothless was fast asleep, snoring quietly with the covers exactly as Hiccup left them. Struggling with the urge not to coo at Toothless' sleeping form, Hiccup carefully removed the rope from his feet and hands, then removed them from the end of the bed. He messed up Toothless' hair and slipped a hot water bottle under the sheets for him.

"Goodnight, baby boo," Hiccup whispered, as he left the room to get some rest for himself.

* * *

_**Edit: Thanks for letting me know about how high a fever should be. The problem has now been solved. Thanks!**_


End file.
